Stille Nacht
by pandorabox82
Summary: When Serena finds out that all Bernie really wants is a quiet Christmas with her, she rearranges their plans a little to give her partner exactly what she wants.


Serena hummed under her breath as she watched Fletch looking around for someone to pawn the Christmas sweater off on. It didn't surprise her that he didn't want to wear it, though she had hoped that he might play along with it, since it was the season, after all. Across the ward, she saw Bernie talking to Morven, and she smiled at the pair. Somehow, Bernie must have felt her gaze, as she looked up and returned the smile. Serena nodded before heading into their office and taking a seat behind her desk, knowing that she had to get some paperwork done before she started her rounds.

Just as she was finishing up her second file of the morning, Cameron popped his head in the door, and she looked up, giving him an indulgent smile. "Would you have a few moments to speak with me, Ms. Campbell?"

She tilted her head to the right as she indicated the free seat across from her. Instead, he bypassed the chair his mother normally sat at and dragged the free chair by the wall close to her desk, leaning forward and folding himself into some weirdly uncomfortable position that only the young could do with their bodies. "What do you need?" she asked lowly as she saved her work and turned to face him completely.

"Look, I know that you have the huge AAU family party on Christmas Eve, and that we're all getting together Christmas evening, as family, but…"

"Yes?" she prodded, wondering where he was going with things. Christmas was four days away at this point, and she really didn't fancy having to change her plans at this point, not with a pantry stuffed full of supplies for the meals ahead.

"Well, I overheard Mum talking to Dom the other day, and I don't think she would have said this had she known I could overhear her, but…" He looked away from Serena, down at his feet, and she reached out to touch his arm lightly, hoping that they were in the same place, that he would be all right with the touch. That seemed to be enough to get him to look at her once more, a tender, wary, expression on his face. It was familiar, since she had seen it on Bernie's face countless times, and she tightened her grip, reacting to it like she would to Bernie. "She wants a quiet Christmas with you, no fuss, but she doesn't know how to tell you that that's what she desires. She doesn't want to disappoint you, and cause you to abandon her, like Alex did. Because, for all her strength and confidence, she's still so scared that she'll muck this up."

"Oh," Serena breathed out as she settled back in her chair. This was not what she had expected to hear from him, and it took a little of the excitement for the days ahead from her. "Will, that is, do you think she'll be okay? I don't want to overwhelm her."

"She's a good soldier. She'll put on a brave face, but she might need a few days afterwards to recover. You don't have any plans for Boxing Day, do you?"

Serena shook her head slowly as she bit her lip. "Actually, I'm on shift that day. It was hard enough getting both Christmas Eve and Day off." Taking a deep breath, she leaned in and took hold of Cameron's hands, marveling at how much they reminded her of Bernie's. "Um, this is going to sound slightly crazy, since you've known me all of ten minutes, or so it seems, but I have a favor to ask of you."

Cameron squinted his eyes a little, another small reminder of her lover, and took a deep breath. "What do you want?"

"This literally just came to me, so feel free to tell me no. But, Jason is a pretty good cook, he's picked up some tips from me, and Elinor might be cajoled into coming over, and if you could talk to Charlotte and have her come early as well. And you could spend the night, after the AAU party, well, maybe I could give Bernie a little bit of what she wants from Christmas. The recipes are easy, traditional, and unable to be screwed up."

She knew that she was babbling, as she was wont to do when she was spooling out an idea, and it took Cameron squeezing her hands tightly to get her to pause and look closely at him. There was a smirk on his lips, which told her that he had already agreed to her harebrained scheme. "I'm a fairly good cook myself, since I had to do it a lot for Charlie and myself, what with Dad's schedule and Mum being on the frontlines so often. And you are going to be so good for her, Serena. So good."

She grinned as she nodded. "Thank you, Cam." She squeezed his hands once more before letting go of him and running one hand through her hair. "Thank you."

"You are more than welcome." Cameron stood and nearly ran into Bernie as he went to leave, and Serena giggled a little as she went back to her paperwork.

"What was that all about?" her partner asked as she took a seat behind her computer.

"Last minute plans for Christmas. It seems that Cameron has left getting a few gifts until the last moment, which makes sense, since he hasn't met my Ellie yet. It's awfully hard to give a gift to someone you've never met, so I was giving him a few pointers, and he was giving me a few ideas for Charlotte."

Bernie nodded as she began to type furiously, as if she wanted to get all of her work done in minutes, not hours. That was one thing that she adored about the woman, since it spoke of her desire to be with the patients, not dealing with the tedium. "How much time are you going to spend watching me, Serena? Don't you need to finish your own?"

Serena blushed a little as she nodded, turning back to her monitor, her mind going a hundred miles a minute as she planned out how to give Bernie a taste of the perfect Christmas that she so desired.

Serena smiled as she received one last hug from Evie, holding the girl tightly before sending her out into the cold winter air. "I do hope that you will enjoy those books, darling."

"Oh, I will, Serena, they're just what I wanted!" The girl skipped over to her dad's side and took hold of his hand, the smile never leaving her lips. Still, Serena couldn't help but worry that she had chosen the perfect gifts for the Fletchlings, since she didn't see them often enough to know them perfectly. Not like she knew Jason and Elinor.

"It is freezing, Mum! Close the door." She gave one last wave to the group before doing as asked, turning to her daughter and giving her an indulgent smile. "I'm glad that you invited me over for this, you know. We don't spend enough time together."

"That's because you're always busy, darling, just like me. But perhaps, in the new year, we can change that a little?" Serena linked arms with her daughter, leading her into the sitting room where Jason and Cameron were cleaning up the remnants of wrapping paper and boxes. "So, tomorrow will be a little more lowkey, since it will just be our family." Cameron looked up and gave her a warm smile, which she easily returned. A part of her heart hurt that Charlotte had decided not to come over until the next afternoon, but that was nothing she could change now.

"That actually sounds a little like Heaven, Serena," Bernie drawled out, and she glanced over at her lover as she nodded, drifting over to her and taking a seat on her lap as they stared into the fireplace. "I love our AAU family, but that was a little overwhelming."

"Yes, and it seems that as the Fletchlings get older, they just have so much more energy. But until one of our children has children, that's the closest thing I'll have to a grandbaby. Not that I'm old enough for that, thank you very much!" Bernie chuckled as she closed her arms around Serena's waist, holding her closer as she kissed her cheek.

"No, perish the thought," Bernie murmured as they sighed in tandem. "I kind of want to slip away upstairs and cuddle, darling, since we have a full house tonight."

"Yes, well, I thought it best if Cameron stayed, seeing as how he would have just had to come back in a few hours, anyway." Bernie kissed her cheek once more as a log in the fireplace popped. "All right, let's get to bed."

She stood and gazed at the trio of young people in her sitting room. Elinor was talking animatedly to Jason, and Cameron was listening intently, obviously trying to learn enough so that he could fit in with them, and she couldn't help but become a little teary eyed as Bernie wrapped her arm around her waist and began to lead her upstairs. Just before they left the room, Cameron met her eye, and they winked to each other.

"We are so blessed," she murmured as they climbed the stairs, heading for her room.

"Aren't we?" Bernie replied as they turned into the bedroom. Serena sighed happily as she closed the door and began to undress. "Serena? Did you really get us matching Christmas pyjamas?"

"Yes! I love Christmastime, and don't think that you can weasel your way out of wearing them. Edward would never indulge me, so I'm counting on you to be my knight in soft flannel."

Knowing that Bernie couldn't resist her doe eyes, Serena gave her a tender, limpid, look and watched her lover shake her head as she pulled the Christmas green top over her head. "All right, so this isn't entirely ridiculous," she said as she traced the gingerbread that lined the front of the shirt. "But what are you going to wear?"

"The red that's on my pillow," she replied as she bent and picked up her clothes, carrying them to the hamper before reaching out her hand. Bernie tossed her the top and she had barely skimmed it over her head before Bernie was at her side with the flannels. Serena gave her a small smile as she stepped into them, letting Bernie draw them up over her hips, her hand caressing her arse as she finagled them into place. "Thank you," she whispered before kissing Bernie softly.

"No, thank you," she replied as she led Serena over to the bed. "This has been the best holiday I've had in years, you realise."

"I thought that you liked quiet affairs," she murmured as she snuggled down into the mattress, placing her hands under her head as she watched Bernie's face carefully.

"I do, but this just reminded me of all the holidays I had growing up. I have a very large extended family, and so our holidays were always like tonight. Loud, boisterous, over the top. And that continued into my time in the military, as well. When you're on the battlefront, you always look for some little way to celebrate, and Christmas was definitely one of those times."

Serena reached one hand out to tuck a piece of Bernie's fringe behind her ear so that she could more easily gaze into her dark eyes. "Will you miss being away from your extended family this year?"

A small stab of doubt attacked her heart as she awaited Bernie's answer, wondering if she was enough for the woman she loved. And then, Bernie was reaching out and caressing her hair as well, a tender look on her face. "No, because I belong here, with you. You're all the family I need. You, Jason, Cameron, Elinor, Charlotte, you're the ones who make my heart complete." Leaning in, Bernie kissed her deeply as she let her hand slip down Serena's side to creep beneath her top and draw patterns on her back. "I'm so glad I have you in my life."

"Just like I'm so glad you're in my life, too, Bernie." They kissed once more before Bernie let out a wide yawn. "That's it, go to sleep, I'll still be here in the morning. And who knows? Maybe one of the kids will surprise us with breakfast in bed, come the morning."

"From your lips to God's ears, 'Rena," Bernie mumbled as she tightened her arms around Serena's waist and nuzzled her face into her chest. "But hopefully it won't be too early. I don't want any of them walking in on anything."

Serena laughed a little as she reached out to turn off the bedside lamp. "That would be rather awkward," she said through a yawn, sliding her free hand beneath her pillow to make certain her phone was there. She had set the alarm for five, knowing that she would need a little time to get things ready for her beloved Bernie before she woke her up, and that was the only way she knew that it wouldn't wake Bernie up as well. Satisfied that it was there, she allowed herself to drift off as well, dreams of happiness and love filling her mind.

Still, she wasn't ready for the alarm to buzz seven hours later, and she blearily came awake reaching for the device, quickly turning it off before it could disturb Bernie. Getting up, she gazed down at the still sleeping Bernie, love spreading through her body warmly as she took in the way her lover was sprawled out on the mattress, her shirt rucked up a little to reveal a smooth expanse of skin.

Knowing that she couldn't waste too much time, Serena tiptoed over to the closet and pulled out a garment bag before just as quietly creeping over to the master bathroom and closing herself inside. It didn't take her long to shower, and then she was drying off before applying her makeup. She wanted to look completely perfect for this, and she only hoped that Bernie would indulge her.

Unzipping the garment bag, she took a deep breath before putting on the delicate new underpinnings she'd purchased to accent the outfit she'd bought on a lark, never expecting to put it to use like this. The red velvet skirt was indecently short, and she knew that her red satin panties would peep out should she bend over even the littlest bit. The top, also made of red velvet, was skin tight and she desperately hoped that none of the children would be up and about as she popped down to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast.

Still, she affixed the velvet Santa hat to her head before deciding to wrap a robe around her body, just on the off chance that Jason was already downstairs. He really was an early riser, after all. Heading out of the room, she carefully made her way downstairs, avoiding the creaky steps on her way to the kitchen.

The closer she got, the stronger the scent of coffee became. Furrowing her brow a little, she crept to the kitchen, her expression only easing when she heard the sound of Jason and Cameron speaking. "Happy Christmas, lieblings," she said as she entered the room.

"Happy Christmas, Auntie Serena. Cameron is an early riser, too, and he said that we could help you out a little by making coffee for you and Auntie Bernie." She smiled a little wider at the new name for Bernie, nodding a little. "We didn't know what you'd want for breakfast, so we left that up to you. When Elinor wakes up, we're going to start making the food for tonight, since there is a lot to do. Don't worry, if any of us have questions, we know to call Fletch or Raf." Jason gave her an exaggerated wink, and she giggled lightly as she went over to the refrigerator to look inside. There were still some bagels there, and she grabbed two out, tossing them onto the counter before she pulled out cream cheese and butter.

"Carbs for breakfast?" Cameron teased, and she shook her head a little as she sliced the bagels in half before popping them in the toaster. "Don't eat too much then, you'll want to save room for the feast to come. Believe me, we know how much food you have left, you could feed a small army."

"Well, it's the holiday season, and smorgasbords are par for the course," she said as she slathered cream cheese onto one small plate, butter on another. "Jason, would you mind handing me the open jar of peanut butter?"

He dutifully did so while Cameron chuckled lowly. "Peanut butter? Really?"

"Some of us need a way to get our protein in, and I don't particularly care for meat every morning," she tartly replied as she dolloped an extra large serving of it next to the butter. "If you'd like to pour the coffee into a carafe, Cam, I'll cut up some oranges for us as well."

"Yes, Mummy."

Serena reached out and swatted his upper arm before picking up two large oranges. "Mum or Mother. I was never Mummy."

"Oh, but Jason can call you auntie?"

"That's different." They shared a small smile before he did as asked. It didn't take long for Serena to cut the orange into sections, arranging them on a plate. "All right, now to just get the tray out, and then I think I can head back upstairs and wake my partner up. Remember, do not disturb us until at least noon, though two o'clock would be better."

"Yes, Serena." The soft look of affection on Cameron's face warmed Serena's heart, and she sighed a little as she crouched down and pulled a wooden tray out of the cabinet next to the sink. Cameron brought the coffee over to her, setting it next to the food before taking the bagels out of the toaster oven and setting them on yet another plate. "You are so good for my mother. Thank you."

"You, young man, are not allowed to make me cry before Bernie sees my makeup. I worked hard to look this pretty this early in the morning."

"She's going to snog that glittery lipstick right off your face before she notices it, you know she is." She let out a loud giggle before shaking her head. "Oh, come on, I know that you've been sneaking out to the peace gardens for a little meditation!"

Serena blushed bright red as she loaded the tray with their breakfast. "You are not supposed to know about that."

"And I won't tell anyone else, I promise." She nodded as she picked up the tray and waltzed from the room. "Happy Christmas, Mrs Claus!"

She refused to let Cameron know that he had gotten to her, but she still rolled her eyes a little as she made her way out into the hall and up the stairs. It didn't take long to get back into their bedroom, and she grinned to see that Bernie was still sleeping. Carefully, Serena set the tray on her bedside table, thankful that she had remembered to clear it the day before expressly for this purpose.

Shucking off her robe, she shook her hips a little before sashaying over to Bernie's side of the bed, carefully straddling her lover before leaning down and pressing quick kisses to her face. It didn't take long before Bernie's eyes were fluttering rapidly, and then those gorgeous brown eyes were focusing in on her. "Mmm, 'Rena, what time is it?"

"Time for us to celebrate our Christmas, just the two of us." She pressed a soft kiss to Bernie's lips, trying not to gasp when Bernie rolled her over onto her back. "I brought us breakfast. We should eat before it gets cold."

"You wake me up early on Christmas morning, and want to eat? Well, I can think of something I'd like to nibble on right now."

Serena let out a little whine as Bernie trailed her lips down the side of Serena's neck to lightly bite at the tendon there. "I'm hungry, Bernie."

"Then by all means, let me feed you." Serena pouted before glancing over at the food tray. "Seriously? You're thinking about your stomach when I want to make love to you?"

"Yeah?"

Bernie laughed lowly as she helped Serena to sit up. "Fine, we'll eat. But what are you wearing?" she asked as she reached over Serena to grab the tray and bring it over to her lap.

"I thought I'd play Mrs. Claus for you this morning. Do you like what you see?" Serena bit her index finger, giving Bernie a seductive look.

"Ding dong, give the lady a prize." Serena laughed as Bernie placed a segment of orange in her mouth, slowly sucking the pulp from it. Another low groan tumbled from her lips as she picked up half a bagel and dipped it in the peanut butter before taking a laugh bite. Somehow, they managed to devour everything Serena had brought, though there was a little peanut butter left over.

Bernie gave her a wicked smile as she scooped it up with her finger before sucking it off. Serena let out a high-pitched squeak as she watched the move, wishing that she had thought to grab Bernie's hand and bring it to her lips instead. Bernie seemed to know exactly what she was thinking, though, since the smirk that curved her lips upwards was carnal to say the least. "Um, I think that I am going to go over to our chair, and then you going to sit on my lap and tell me what a good girl like you wants for Christmas."

Bernie nodded as she watched Serena set aside the tray before clambering off the bed. "Dear God, Serena, are you wearing satin panties?"

"Yes. You like?"

"I love."

Serena arched her eyebrow at Bernie as she took a seat in the chair and patted her lap. "Well, are you coming?"

"Hopefully, yes." They both chuckled as Bernie slipped out of bed, tugging down her top as she ambled over to Serena's side, managing to curl up in Serena's lap and rest her head on her shoulder. She shuddered a little to feel Bernie's breath wash out against her too bare neck, and tried to keep from adjusting her seat as Bernie squirmed around a little. "And are you coming, too?"

"It all depends. Have you been a naughty girl?"

"Not too much, no. But if that's what Mrs. Claus wants from me, well, I can try a little harder." And then, Bernie was leaning in to kiss her deeply, plucking the hat off her head before plopping it atop her own. "You always come up with the most ridiculous hats, Serena. And yet you still look amazing in them. How is that possible?"

"Because I am effortlessly sexy?" She winked at Bernie before reaching up and twirling a piece of her hair around her fingers. "Because you find me utterly irresistible?"

"Yes and yes," she replied before giving her another kiss. "Now, I am supposed to tell you what I want for Christmas, yes?"  
"That is how this goes, yes."

"Well, I have everything that I want right here. Blissful hours alone with the woman I love, a Christmas dinner with just our family ahead of us, and then a night where we can stay up talking whilst we watch the fire burn and drink hot toddies."

"More like hot chocolate, Bernie, since we're both on tomorrow morning." She leaned in and pecked at her lips. "Though a wee bit of whiskey in the first glass or two probably wouldn't hurt too much."

"I like the way you think." They shared a quick smile before Bernie captured her lips in a deep kiss, burying her fingers in Serena's hair as she held her close. "Really, though, thank you for giving me a still, sweet, Christmas morning alone with you. This is perfect."

"Then I guess we both got what we wanted for Christmas, Bernie. Though you'll still find something from me under the tree." She smiled as she snuggled in closer to Bernie, the slight chill in the room finally starting to creep into her bones. "Though I am going to need a way to warm up very soon, or else you'll have a frozen block of ice on your hands."

"Heaven forbid," Bernie replied as she stood and held out her hand. Serena clasped it tightly and let her lover lead her towards their bed, ready to break the stillness of their morning with a sweet heat that only Bernie could stoke up in her. "I love you, you know."

"I do, and I do."

Serena just hummed in pleasure as she let Bernie push her down onto the mattress, knowing that what was to come would be far sweeter than anything else she could have come up with on her own.


End file.
